These experiments will study the genes responsible for certain T-lymphocyte-specific functions. These will include genes coding for T-cell receptors as well as for the cytolytic activity of T-killer cells. With the new findings by several laboratories on the proteins and genes that correspond to putative T-cell receptors, more defined questions about T-cell receptors can now be asked. We have begun a collaboration with Drs. R. Rich and J. Allison, University of Texas, to clone the receptor genes from a cytolytic T-cell line. The approach will be to produce cDNA clones that have been made T cell specific after elimination of cDNAs that hybridize with the RNA of B cells or other cells. The combined expertise in cellular immunology of Dr. Rich's laboratory and in immunochemistry of Dr. Allison's laboratory will allow the definitive functional testing of the T-cell receptors encoded by the genes we are about to clone. (SR)